soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash
Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash (known in Japan as Super Danganronpa 3: Clashing Hopes) is the sequel to Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Released on PSP, PSVita, iOS and Android, the game was also released for the PSVita on NA, Europe and Australia. Plot Gameplay Chapters Prologue - Journey Across the Mysterious City Chapter 1 - Chains of Despair Chapter 2 - Mysteries Revealed Chapter 3 - Polluted City Air Chapter 4 - Ominous Being of Despair Chapter 5 - Everything Will Turn Out Okay Chapter 6 - Mysterious Stations Chapter 7 - Goodbye Forever, Academy Characters Monokuma The usual main villain returning as the mastermind's way of talking to the students. This time exhibiting strange personality changes at times. Arata Kichirou Main protagonist of the game. A young boy with high hopes for his first day in the academy. Yet...he got sucked into the ominous city instead. He doesn't have an Ultimate talent. Ikuroba Mukusadabu A quiet young girl with a deadly past of firearms and warfare. She donned a different appearance in order to forget a tragedy that occurred with her a long time ago. She has the title of Ultimate Soldier. Finch Harmony A laid-back teenage boy who prefers relaxing outside more than doing stuff. Speaking with a traditional Country accent, Finch is known for his great knowledge on birds and spectacular photos of these avians as well. He carries around a pet parrot called Maka, whom talks whenever she's not supposed to. He has the title of Ultimate Bird Watcher. Aika Amaya A scary-looking girl who carries around her deadly guitar, Despair. Despite the looks, Aika's more calm than anything and prefers friendly conversations than fighting amongst others. She has the title of Ultimate Metal Singer. Orochi Tatsuo A strange man who has an obsession with anything regarding mythical creatures. He has a dark personality and is quite hard to get on his good side. He has the title of Ultimate Cryptologist. Michika Setsuki A young girl who believes herself to be a top witch. She threatens others by threatening to turn them into hideous creatures or just make them vanish. She is, however, known across the country for her powerful medicine, which can cure most diseases. She has the title of Ultimate Hexer. Rin Takashi A small boy with the heart of an adult. He's very knowledgeable when it comes to leadership and leads the students on despite his small stature. He has the title of Ultimate Accountant. Hoshi Kamede A teenage girl with knowledge about almost everything. It's difficult to make friends with her due to her overwhelming and boastful personality. She has the title of Ultimate Scientist. Michio Sadao A mysterious man with not much revealed about his past. He's very secretive, and prefers going solo when investigating. He has the title of Ultimate Ninja. Saki Summers An upbeat young girl with high hopes for her future. She cheers up the depressed students as much as she can. She has the title of Ultimate Cheerleader. Randy Brendan A hip and young cool dude with a simple way of viewing life. He takes great pride in his dancing abilities. He has the title of Ultimate Street Dancer. Paula Zeppelin A clumsy young woman that has the spirit of a leader, yet is lazy at the same time. Most of the time, she's oblivious to her own clumsy mistakes. She has the title of Ultimate Flight Attendant. Francés Baptiste An imaginative young man who spends his days creating masterpieces of art. None of them have touched museums however. He has the title of Ultimate Artist. Kayomi Mikayo A shy and somewhat panicky girl that prefers peace over anything. She's mostly scared of the other cast but will do her best to support her friends. She has the title of Ultimate Wedding Planner. Jasper White A young boy with an overprotective personality. He mostly insults the other students, but has a soft spot for his twin sister. He has the unique title of Ultimate Student. Emi White A young girl whom finds it hard to fit into society. She has a slight crazy side to her personality but otherwise, a nice girl. She has the unfortunate title of Ultimate Unlucky Student. Vector Satoshi A normal young man with a slight problem of doubting others. He's pretty cheerful, however. He's known for his obsession for clean rooms. He has the title of Ultimate Lawyer. Sora Akiko A bratty teenage girl with a huge ego. Despite appearances, she's highly respected in school for her talent, which is mostly the cause of her narcissistic personality. She has the title of Ultimate Parade Leader. Mamoru Lance A noble young man with a heart of steel. He has strong affection towards his friends and practices his skills against them occasionally. He has the title of Ultimate Fencer. Mivia Jomary A hot-headed, tomboyish girl that loves playing basketball more than anything. She also likes running around and practicing with friends. She has the title of Ultimate Basketball Star. References Various references to the past games are mentioned or seen throughout the game. Some are in dialogues, while some are visual: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc *The activity room has a portrait of Celestia Ludenberg on the right wall. **The present "Portrait of a Gambler" shows a pixelated version of her as well. *Marvelous Mart has a bike rack outside. One of the bikes has the "Crazy Diamonds" logo on it. Referencing Mondo Owada. *Ikuroba Mukusadabu's name is an anagram of "Mukuro Ikusabadabu". It translates to "I am not Mukuro Ikusaba". She also has the same talent and a slightly similar appearance. *The hotel's main lobby has a silver statue of Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It's said to promote order and discipline. *One of the presents in the game is called "Mai Mai Zono! The Tour Disc". It supposedly features one of Sayaka Maizono's best tours. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *One of the presents in the game is called "Mioda Headband". This headband is comfortable and brings out the user's playful side. Referring to Ibuki Mioda. **A special event is held with Aika Amaya if you give her the Mioda Headband at a specific time in Chapter 4. If the present is given to her, Aika will remember a popular song and have a group of people invited to the nightclub in the third city section. She'll actually sing Ibuki's song "Let My Feelings Reach You Too" in this event. **Ibuki also appears in a poster outside the nightclub. *The infirmary room on the hotel has a poster of Mikan Tsumiki. The poster is eventually torn up and served as a clue on the first chapter. *Chiaki appears as an avatar for a playable arcade game called "Whack the 'Kuma". The objective is to whack as many Monokumas as possible, while also avoiding to whack Monomi. Trivia *Danganronpa 3 is (so far) the only game in the series that doesn't have Junko Enoshima as the main antagonist (her influence is carried, however. And the true mastermind starts acting like her at some point). Category:Danganronpa 3: Hopes Clash Category:Danganronpa Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita